


In the Heat of the moment

by dizzylocofool



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Moaning, Possessive Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzylocofool/pseuds/dizzylocofool
Summary: This was supposed to be one of the happiest moments of his life. Dream, his best friend and crush, travelled to Brighton to surprise George for his birthday and was staying with him at his apartment. The problem is that George was going into heat and there was still a week until Dream had to fly back.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 307





	In the Heat of the moment

**Author's Note:**

> First smutfic, hopefully y'all "enjoy it" ;)

‘Why did he have to show up now of all times?!’

This was supposed to be one of the happiest moments of his life. Dream, his best friend and crush, travelled to Brighton to surprise George for his birthday and was staying with him at his apartment. The problem is that George was going into heat and there was still a week until Dream had to fly back.

‘Fuck my life, there’s so much slick…’

Dream had gone to the gym earlier that day and George realized he would need to take care of his heat before Dream came back. The omega took off his pants and began to prod at his leaking hole with his fingers.

‘I wish I was there with him. I bet he’s shredded beneath that stupid hoodie he always wears. I’d lick the sweat off of him after he was done. I’d be such a good omega for Clay. I-’

George was too caught up in his fantasy to notice the sound of the door to the apartment opening.

‘What the fuck is that smell?’

While Dream had planned to first take a shower when he came back, this scent was so addicting and Dream just had to get more. He followed the scent to its source; George’s bedroom. Having figured out what happened, Dream decided to open the door without knocking.

He’ll never forget the sight.

The sight of George, the most beautiful man he had ever laid his eyes on, on his hands and knees, with a hole begging for more and eyes filled with want.

Dream’s rut was naturally immediately triggered, he wanted-, no, needed to breed this omega.

His omega.

Had George’s mind not been overtaken by lust, he would’ve certainly tried to chalk this up to a misunderstanding or tried to hide his attraction for Dream. But in his mind he only had one goal.

To get fucked, hard.

“Alpha, I want you so badly~”

Without wasting a second, Dream took off his clothes and practically pounced on the omega. George was now pinned to the bed by a strong alpha, he could see Dream’s muscular arms surrounding him. The omega practically squirted slick when he turned his head, the alpha had the finest chest, the most defined abs and the biggest cock George had ever seen. He let out an obscene moan when he felt Dream’s tip at his entrance.

“I want your pups alpha, please!”

Dream happily obliged. In one motion he rammed his girth in the omega.

“DREAM, FUCKKKK~”

Instinctively, Dream bit around George’s collar to mark the omega as his. That, coupled with Dream now beginning to thrust into George, caused George’s eyes to roll back and for his tongue to stick out like a cute little pup.

“Such a perfect little slut for me, so fucking tight pup. Only I can fuck you this good.”

“It feels so good alpha, please knot me, I’m yours!”

Dream grabbed George’s hand and brought it to his stomach. George could feel the bulge in his abdomen from Dream penetrating him. Shortly thereafter, Dream had adjusted his angle to find George’s prostate, and then-

“AAHHHhh, right there Clay, PLEASE!”

After hearing his name, Clay began pounding his omega with zero mercy. He let go of George’s hand, and brought it to play with the omega’s nipples.

“My beautiful little omega. My perfect bitch. You want my knot?”

“YES, PLEASE CLAY! BREED ME, GIVE ME YOUR PUPS!!”

George came with a slutty moan all over the sheets. His hole tightened around Clay’s girth and the alpha’s knot was too large for him to pull out. The tight heat around his manhood made Clay thrust even harder as he bit his omega directly on the mating mark. From now on, George would be his and his alone. With a few more shallow thrusts against the omega’s prostate, Clay bred George, filling the omega with his pups. 

“Sorry, I guess I got carried away with the biting, huh?”

“ ‘s fine, sleep now, talk later.”

With a dumb grin on his face, Clay nuzzled up to George, as the two fell asleep in eachother’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback or requests would be greatly appreciated :)


End file.
